Betty Sighs
by hermionedarling
Summary: Jughead soon figures out Betty sighing is his favourite sound. Fist fic, please be patient!
1. Chapter 1

He knows her laugh, the way she says his name, and how her voice has a funny lilt when she gets excited. He's heard those sounds a million times, a billion times, but his favourite is when Betty sighs.

He's known her his entire life; he's heard her sigh from frustration, exhaustion, and content. It's not until she sighs for him, that he discovers that it's his favourite sound.

The first time he kisses her, he's terrified. He can feel himself staring, boring his eyes into her face, trying to memorize every precious detail of her. Her long black lashes, the lingering smell of cinnamon; she takes over every sense he can feel. He can feel himself choking on his own breath, and when he's able to squeak out "Also", it feels like the universe is weighing on his chest.

"What?" that one question makes him want to lean forward, press his need into her perfect lips, and see if she tastes like her favourite vanilla milkshake. He inhales and her shoulders come down as if she can read his mind as she asks again, "What?"

Suddenly he gains all the courage in the world, and he's kissing her; the girl next door, the girl he's always know, the girl who suddenly is a stranger. That girl is kissing him back, and he's relieved he feels like his heads going to explode. He's never wanted, needed, to kiss someone before, but by God does he never want to stop.

And then she sighs, and he's a goner. She sighs and he can feel her breath against his lips and he is suddenly drunk on the taste of Betty Cooper. He's never mixed with drugs before, but he swears she could be better than cocaine, the rush she is sending through his body. His knees become weak, his fingers weave through her hair, and he has to count to 5 before he can open his eyelids. That one sigh, that one kiss, and suddenly he doesn't want to do anything else, can't think of anything else, but kiss Betty. Kiss her and hold her and hopefully, try to make her sigh again.


	2. Chapter 2

She has always believed that there is always one thing that shows you who a person really is. It can be something they do, a mannerism, a quirk, or even something they do. Something so simple, can be so definitive. So far, for most people it's easy to identify, you just have to pay enough attention. She's made a habit to pay closer enough attention to people to see how quickly she can figure it out, and rarely, but sometimes it's not always easy to identify.

It was easiest with Archie; it was his music. Her best friend may be a fierce and stubborn athlete on the football field, but his true heart is with his guitar in his hands, strings against his fingertips. Every tempo, every lyric, every strum shows that Archie Andrews lives with his heart on his sleeve, and that he leaves it all on stage. He may suffer from stage fright, but his slight need to be the centre of attention overcomes that when he swallows his fears. He's her sheepish, caring and self centred, and she loves him for it.

With Veronica, it's a little different. She thought it might have been the pearl necklace, but after Ronnie brutally destroyed her first one, she had to look a little deeper. Veronica leaves it all in her walk, the way you can hear her coming 30 seconds in advance with her heels down the high school hallway. Her strut, full of confidence, lets you know exactly which Veronica you will be facing. There is the shy side, full off little timid steps, which build gradually as her confidence does, although she hasn't seen this since she met her. Then theres the balls to the wall walk, shoulders back, chin high, eyebrow arched. You don't want to mess with his Veronica, this one of mostly saved for a face off against Cheryl or Chuck. The Veronica you should be the most fearful of, though, is the one you can't keep your eyes off of. Hips swaying, eyes peeking up at you through her eyelashes, the Ronnie wanting to seduce is a force to be met with. Guys, and girls, alike can't ever look away, and when your heart stops as she 's coming towards you, it's almost as jaw dropping to watch her walk away.

Her biggest surprise was the one that still makes her breath stop in her throat. She thought she had it figured it out, that his beanie was a symbol of his loyalty, loyalty to his father, to Archie, to the Serpents, even to the burgers served at Pop's Shoppe. Betty is nothing if not proud, and it sometimes can take a lot for her to admit she is wrong, but she was wrong. For him, it's his eyes, that how you can tell who he really is. She's heard that someone's eyes are supposed to be the windows of the soul, but god, his eyes seem to show his entire universe. She's come to realize there is so much definition, soul, and expression just in his green eyes.

There are moments of such intensity, like when she's piecing together parts of a story with him, when his stare seems to push her, encourage her to figure it out. Then, when he's sad, his eyes turn into the colour of the sea, a sorrowful green, and she swears she could drown, he shows so much emotion she's overcome.

But her favourite, is when he looks at her right before he kisses her. His gazes pierces her, he searches her face as if he is trying to memorize every detail, every freckle, every eye lash. She can't think, can't breath, can't focus on anything except for his eyes. It's like her world speeds up and slows down at the same time. And when this happens, she can't do anything but sigh.


End file.
